A New Leaf To A New Life!
by XrioluluX
Summary: Contestshipping. Drew and May decide to go to Kanto together. some advanceshipping, but concentrates on contestshipping. PG-12 if that exists.
1. part 1

The orange glow from the sunset warmed their faces. May's new ribbon was set gingerly in her hands, and her eyes often left the magnificent sunset to gaze upon her new win.

"That's a pretty purple ribbon you've got there." Drew commented, noticing her fascination.

"Thanks." may turned her head away from her ribbon and onto him, "But it should be yours. My eevee was about to faint and began to fall right as time ran out."

"Yeah..." Drew admitted "but that's what the time limit is for. Trying to make the opponent loose _before _time runs out."

May nodded, turning her attention back to the sunset.

"So..." Drew began, knowing exactly what he as going to say "are you going to Sinohh with Ash and your friends?"

May's face fell "yeah...I guess...that's where Ash is going anyway."

"Oh."

"Why? Where are you going?" May questioned just to continue the conversation.

"No...I'm going to Kanto. Better contests there." Drew said to the sunset ahead.

"I wish I could go there with you." May said quietly to herself.

"Why not?" Drew suggested, after hearing May's mumble.

"There's nothing for Ash to do there." May said sadly "He already has all the badges and has already entered the league."

"Then...come just with me."

May stared at him for a wile, then said, "I don't know...what would Ash say?"

"Is your whole life centered around ash?" Drew demanded, breaking free from his carefully organized plan.

"Um...no" she squeaked back.

"Then be a big girl and make the decision for yourself." He told her.

May nodded "right! I'll go tell them I'm traveling with you!" her smile disappeared "but wait! Where will Max go? I can have him travel with us! He'll just be in the way!"

"He'll manage. Go talk to them."

May nodded and walked towards the camp sight Ash, Brock, and Max were at. "You stay _right _there, Drew!"

"You _what?_" Ash screamed in May's face, after she explained what she had decided.

"But Drew's your _rival" _Max complained.

"He's not your friend, I thought." Brock inquired.

"Well he is." May said, defensively.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Ash stated.

"Well, I have no interest in Sinohh, and you have nothing to do in Kanto. I think it's better for all of us." May told him, trying to stay calm and avoid a fight.

"May!" Max grabbed her leg, tears in his eyes. "Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?" his voice was wobbling.

She knelt down to be level with max. "You can go home and start your own journey." She rubbed her hand on his head, rustling his hair. "Your about that age anyway." She smiled sweetly at the tears running down his face.

"I love you, May!" He burst, and threw his arms around his sister.

She hugged his back. "I love you too, Max. Go do your best as a trainer you'll be great."

"Thank you." He sniffed, and let go of her. She stood up and faced Ash.

"Do you have to?" He asked her.

"I want to. I'm old enough to decide for myself."

Ash lunged for her, his arms fastening around her back. "I...don't want you to leave...but I guess you have to..."

"Ash...?" May whispered, surprised.

"I...like you." He told her, quietly, in her ear.

May wrapped her arms around him just to make him feel better. "It's okay...I'll still see you, I'll call you. Often."

"Promise?" He squeezed her tighter.

"Promise." She replied.

"Bye." He said, as he let go of her. His voice was cracking, trying to hide tears and sadness.

May quickly hugged Brock, and said bye to him as well. He promised he'd bring Max back to his house safely. She then ran back to the sidewalk to tell Drew the news.


	2. part 2

**Part 2:**

"I'm gonna travel with you!" she called to Drew, as she ran up to him.

"Wow, took you a long time to say goodbye. It's already dark out." Drew flicked his hair away from his face.

May remembered that Ash and Max had held her back because of their own fondness for her. "Um...no reason for that."

"Whatever, come to my camp with me and set your sleeping bag down." Drew led her to a cave with a small bonfire in the center of it. "Here."

"Wow! You're sleeping in a _cave_!"

"What's so surprising about that?" Drew asked her. "Suppose it rains. I don't want to get soaked wile I'm sleeping, do I?"

"Good point." She admitted. "But shouldn't you be in a Pokémon center room?"

"Just go put down your sleeping bag." He grumbled.

May set her seeping bag next to Drew's, about two feet away. She took off her shoes and bandanna. She unzipped the sleeping bag, and got in. "goodnight."

"What? It's only eight o' clock." Drew told her.

"Yeah, but its dark. If we wanna get up with the light and make the most of our getting to Kanto, then we have to sleep just as much as we walk, and its easier to walk in the light." May told him.

"So you get smart when you're tired?" Drew teased her.

May yawned. "Good. Night."

"I'll go and train with my Pokémon." He lied.

"You'll be tired," May mentioned, "when I wake up and have to get you up."

"Whatever." Drew turned and walked away from the cave.

"Good! Night!" She called, and turned away from him in her sleeping bag.

Drew threw masceraine's pokeball and let it come out. "Finally." he told it. "I get to travel with her." Masceraine smiled to congratulate him. He spent more of the night thinking about what it will be like to be with May all day and night. He thought about how much more he will learn about her. He smiled to himself, happily. "And I thought my life was..." He laughed, "But I was wrong."

theres part 2! hope you like!


	3. part 3

**Part 3:**

"Morning, Drew!"

Drew's eyes burst open, and he sat up.

May was already out of her sleeping bag, kneeling on it, brushing her hair. "It's time for you to wake up and get ready to walk to the boat."

"I'd rather not." Drew said, lying back down.

"C'mon! Get your shirt and shoes on and lets get going! It's leaving in a half hour!"

Drew noticed he'd forgot to keep his shirt on. It hadn't crossed his mind, he usually slept without it. He grabbed it and pulled it over his head, onto his body, but didn't get out of his sleeping bag.

"Well...that's a start." May said to him as she tied her bandanna on her head.

"You get up too early." Drew told her.

"Twenty more minutes until we miss it!" She warned.

"To where, again?"

"To Kanto, you stupid!" May screamed, "Now _get up_!"

"Fine, fine." He murmured, and got out of his sleeping bag. He pulled on his shoes and rolled up his sleeping bag, wile May did the same.

"Off to Kanto we go!" She cheered, happily, as she skipped in front of him and to the port.

Drew smiled at her, from behind. "This is gonna be good." He told himself. "real good."

May stepped onto the boat next to Drew, and inhaled the salty ocean water. "I love the ocean!" She said, exhaling.

"Lets go to the room we got in advance." Drew suggested, and began walking.

"Okey!" She called, and ran after him, holding the keys in her hand, letting them jingle as she stepped.

May collapsed in the bed when she hit the room, then noticed she was on the only bed in the entire room.

"Oh no." She said, sitting up.

"Yeah, nice one. You got us a room with one bed." Drew groaned.

"Not my fault! I said two travelers! They should've known better!" May whined.

"No _you _should've known better!" He corrected, as he looked around for another place to sleep. "and there's not even a chair or couch or something I can sleep in."

"This bed's big enough for two people." May suggested.

Drew thought about it for a while. "Um...I'll think about that." He decided on as an answer.

May was silent. She was thinking about how Ash was. She thought he probably hated Drew for taking her away from him. But there was the possibility of him hating her, for leaving him. She wanted to keep her friendship with him, but she wanted to stay with Drew badly.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?" He asked her, looking at her concentrated face.

"Ash." May said, without thinking.

"What about him?"

"Stuff." She said, quickly, not wanting to let Drew distract her.

"Do you..." He trailed off.

May stopped thinking and looked at him. "What?"

"Do you...like him?"

"Yeah, has my friend." She replied, curiously.

"I mean like...do you have a crush on him?"

May was surprised that Drew would think that. "N-no."

"Really, now?" Drew said, doubtingly.

"Yes, I really don't!" She squeaked, holding her hands up in defense.

"Then what were you thinking about?" He wanted to know.

"Promise not to tell Ash I told you!" She blurted.

"Yeah, yeah, I wont tell him." He said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Before I left he...told me he likes me." She told him, quietly.

"Like, he has a crush on you?"

May nodded.

"That's all you were thinking about?" Drew urged.

"I was thinking about if he was mad at me for choosing you over him. Or mad at you, for some reason." She confessed.

"You can go Travel with him to Sinohh if you want." Drew told her. "I'll be fine on my own."

"No!" She cried, "No! I wanna stay with you!" then blushed when she noticed what she said.

Drew laughed, then questioned before thinking: "Do you like anyone then?"

May thought about a good answer. "Maybe..." she said delicately.

"Who?"

"Not tellin'!" May paused. "So...do _you _like anyone?"

Drew was surprised she would ask this. "Maybe." he said slyly, smirking at her.

"Oh, come on! Tell me!" She demanded.

He just snickered and was quiet.

There was awkward silence.

"I wanna know more about you. If we are going to travel together, we should at least know each other." May said to break the silence.

"I know about you." He differed.

"Oh yea? What?" She waited wile he thought, smiling cutely.

"You're a coordinator." He declared, "And you're a girly-girl, and you like cute Pokémon, and your nice, but you get worked up easily."

"What?" May squealed. "Girly-girl? Get worked up easily?"

"Yup." Drew snickered. "What do you know about me?"

"You're mean!" May turned away from him. "And you tease me a lot."

"Oh, Really?"

May looked at him, and giggled. "And your a really good coordinator, and your quiet, like, you don't talk much, and...what else?"

"You don't know much." He agreed.

"Then that means we should tell each other about ourselves."

"Well...what do you want to know?" He asked her.

She thought, then said, "Do you have any siblings?"

Drew thought about how to answer this. "I...don't know." he said, truthfully.

"Oh...were you adopted?" May looked down.

"Yeah."

"Why?" May wondered aloud.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "Alright."

May leaned back against the pillows to get comfortable for a good story.

"My real parents...didn't want me...once I turned six." He was staring into space, his eyes calm. "They just...treated me like a pet that they were stuck with. They stopped giving me food, acted like I wasn't there. No matter how much I cried or begged they wouldn't even look at me. I overheard them talking to each other one night...they were saying that eventually I would run away, and they wouldn't have to deal with me. So...I did."

May just stared at him, dazed.

"I packed food, water, and nothing else. And I ran."

"How did you get new parents? Did you get new parents?" May questioned.

"I went to the orphanage, and was adopted the third day I was there. My new parents loved me very much, but thought there was something wrong with me."

"Why?" May wanted to know.

"Because I never talked to them. Not once, until I turned ten and went on my journey, I said 'goodbye.'"

"Why wouldn't you talk?"

"You ask to many questions." Drew informed her.

"Just tell me."

He sighed again. "I don't know." He lied.

"Is the same reason why you didn't talk to them the reason why you don't talk a lot to people now?"

He nodded. She saw the pain in his face and wrapped her arms around his neck thoughtfully. "I…guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'll think…about it…"


	4. part 4

**Part 4:**

"well, while your thinking, I'll go swim in the pool." may told him, unwrapping her arms, and walking to the bathroom to change into her swimsuit. "There's a _great_ outdoor pool!"

He blinked a few times, then smiled and flicked his hair "I think I'll come with you."

She smiled sweetly at him "okay. Change after me." She then closed the bathroom door.

Drew got his swim trunks out of his bag. May came out of the bathroom with a red bikini on. It had a pink flower on the left side of the top. Drew kept himself from staring and gracefully walked into the bathroom to change.

"Wow this pool is huge." Drew noticed when they reached it.

"That's why I love it so much!" May smiled, dropped her towel on a nearby chain and ran to the pool, diving in.

Drew walked over to it, and set himself in slowly. "The sign says no running." he stated to May, when she came back up to the surface.

"Well, its okay when you're going to jump in." She declared, although she knew he was right.

"There is a storm approaching" The captain said over a loudspeaker, "Please, everyone report to your rooms."

"But I _just_ got in the pool!" May complained.

"Come on! You heard him!" Drew grabbed his towel and draped it over his shoulders.

"_Fine" _She got out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her chest.

After they had gotten to their room and changed, May collapsed on the bed once more. "Stupid storm. Ruining all my fun."

"You can swim tomorrow." Drew said, trying to hide his annoyance.

May didn't say anything and sat up, biting her lip.

"What?" Drew asked.

"I get...kinda nervous on boats when there's storms." She admitted.

"Like...seasick?" he asked.

"No...just...nervous."

"Don't throw up on me." He teased.

"I'm not going to! I just get...nervous. I don't know...I just...do."

"Well...why don't you just sleep through it? It's dark already." Drew suggested.

"I guess..." May said quietly, and took off her bandanna and shoes, and slipped under the covers.

Drew took off his jacket and shoes and lay in the bed next to May. They fell asleep for a while, until something woke Drew up. He awoke to find May grasping his shirt, her face buried in his chest. His shirt was wet, from her tears.

"May?" Drew murmured softly. She did not stir. "May?" he said, a bit louder.

"What?" May's muffled voice asked.

"Is...Is this what you mean by nervous?" He asked, thinking about each word before he said it.

May just nodded slowly, tightening her grip. Drew let his happiness show with a warm smile, knowing she could not see it. He ran his fingers through her hair, to comfort her, until she slowly fell asleep. Once she was out, Drew let himself relax into sleep as well.

The morning light woke May the next morning. She noticed her shirt was shoved up slightly, revealing her belly button. She then felt Drew's arm firmly around her. His hand was placed on her lower back, his fingertips up her shirt. She tried to think of how this was, then remembered how she had acted the night before. Her face turned pink, recreating the scene in her head. She let go of Drew's shirt that was tangled in her fists.

"Drew?" She squeaked. He didn't move, for he was sound asleep. "Drew?" She nudged his chin with her head.

He groaned deeply. His eyes opened slowly, then widened when he saw himself holding May against him. He withdrew his hand, and rolled to his back, his face hot. He stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry about...last night. That's just how I get." May apologized, her face red.

"It was nothing." Drew said without turning his head. He got up, and put his jacket and began pulling on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" May questioned, propping herself up with her arms.

"We woke up late. We're in Kanto now." He told her.

Her eyes widened, and she jumped out of the bed, fastening her bandanna loosely around her neck, and throwing on her sneakers without tying them. She grabbed Drew's hand, and pulled him out of the door, up the stairs, and onto the Kanto pier. She stared around in awe for a moment, then began dragging Drew again.

"Where are we going?" He asked her, struggling to keep up.

"KANTO" She screamed, and continued to run.

Drew chose not to protest. He enjoyed to see May's happiness, and just ran with her.

They had been running all over Kanto until dark. Drew stopped short, grasping May's hand to stop her. Once she did, he let go, and put his hands to his knees, panting.

"You...can't…run off like that..." He told her. "At least...I was with you."

She was panting as well, "Sorry...I was just...happy...you should've...stopped me."

Drew caught his breath and stood up straight. He looked around him. There were trees as far as his eye could see in every direction. He glanced back at May. "Great. We're lost. Nice job, GPS May, you lead us to some forest that we will take days, maybe weeks even, to get out of!"

May stopped panting, and crossed her arms. "Well, I still say it's your fault for not stopping me and just going along. You could have been watching where I was going. But no. You didn't."

"So you're admitting that you were not in control of yourself."

"You're. Fault."

He didn't like to be blamed, so he looked around for a good camp sight. "C'mon." He said, and gestured his hand in the direction he turned in. "Lets look for a camp sight."

May nodded, and followed him through the trees. They eventually found a clear spot, where acorns and pine cones had not fallen as heavily as the other paths. It was a perfect circle, and about as long as May herself. "How about here?" She asked him.

Drew studied the circular patch of grass. "I guess so." He walked over to it, and tapped it with his foot. "Doesn't it seem kinda odd that this patch is a perfect circle? And the fact that there aren't nearly as many leaves and nuts on it as there are around it. As if someone had just cleaned it off a few hours ago..."

"Oh, stop worrying!" May sat down right in the middle of the large circle and set her sleeping bag down, then lay across it. "C'mon! Set up the tent!"

He sighed, and reluctantly put the stakes in the ground around May. He pulled up the tent, and propped it up with the pole. He then crawled inside and rolled out his sleeping bag. "Well...we should remember this spot, but its not close to being dark yet. It's probably around lunchtime. Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

May sat up. "You said it would take _days_ possibly _weeks _o get out of here!"

"Drew got out of the tent, and She followed. "Eh, I was being dramatic." He sighed, looking around. "But we _do_ have to find our way out of here."

May thought for a moment, then said "that-a-way" and pointed to her right.

"Yes." He agreed. "That's where we came from. Now lets go."

They were nearly out of the forest by time the sun was setting low in the sky.

"Drew. I'm hungry." May whined. "And we'll never get back to the camp sight before dark at this rate!"

He sighed. "I guess we should turn around...I have food in my bag…at the campsite."

May groaned, as they turned to walk back where they came from. "Why didn't we eat that? I never should've suggested this way!"

"You're damn right about that!" Drew snickered. "But you didn't know any better."


	5. part 5

**Part 5:**

When they reached their camp sight, they both gasped. The circle had nothing on it. No pine cones, acorns, tent stakes, nothing. Their tent was in a heap next to it, along with their sleeping bags.

"I knew this circle was bad news." Drew said, and began packing up the tent. "May, we're going to set up camp somewhere else."

"In the dark?" May groaned. "C'mon, someone just moved our stuff aside out of their way."

"Along with all the leaves that had fallen too?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Um...well..." She thought for a second. "I'm gonna prove there's nothing wrong with this spot." She pulled Drew on the circle and jumped several times.

"May don't!" He cried, as the circle began to cave in. May screamed as the earth broke through, and they began plummeting to the hard ground below. Drew landed on his back, and May landed face-first on top of him. There was barely any room to move.

"Look what you've done!" He said, trying to prop himself up. "Get_ off _of me!"

"I...can't" May moaned at the tight space. Drew managed to push himself to a sit, and bend his knees upward; keeping his feet close to him because there was nowhere else to put them. May was pushed in between his legs, and leaned her back against his chest. Her knees were also pulled to her body.

"Well...this is an improvement." He groaned.

"Oh, shut up!" May said. "I can get us out of here easily with bulbasaur!" She threw it's pokeball, and it appeared on the land around the hole. "Use vine whip to help us out of here!" Bulbasaur let it's vines down, but couldn't reach May. "Nice try." May returned it, frowning.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do? If bulbasaur couldn't reach, then Roselia probably wont be able to either. We'll be stuck here until someone comes and lets us out."

May whined some more.

"Okay, stop it! You're not helping anything by making that noise!" Drew grumbled.

"Somebody's cranky!" May teased, smiling.

"You know what? Lets just go to sleep, and try calling for help tomorrow. Its already dark out, and there's no use calling now." Drew said calmly.

May nodded and closed her eyes. Her head rested on his shoulder. She soon fell asleep. He smiled at this, again, knowing she could not see it. He let his eyelids droop and was lulled to sleep.

Drew awoke to notice his arms tightly around May's waist. He quickly removed them, then sighed of relief when he noticed she was still asleep. He was wet, and noticed it has rained the night before. He looked up at the clear skies, and sighed.

"I'm starting to get really cramped." May said, when she awoke, causing Drew to jump, slightly. "and I'm_ all wet_."

"Hopefully whoever moved our supplies aside yesterday will come back and see us here and help." He suggested.

"Yeah...but what are we supposed to_ do_ in that time?" May asked.

Drew thought about a good answer. "Talk?"

"'Bout what?"

"I don't know...ourselves?"

"We did that already. Why? Is there something you still didn't tell me?"

His eyes widened. "N-no!"

"There's something your hiding from me!" May thought for a second. "Hey! You never told me why you wouldn't talk when you were a kid. You just looked like you didn't want me to know and said 'I don't know.'"

"I really don't know." Drew lied again.

May turned her body around, and knelt in front of him. "Tell me. Please please pleasey please please!"

He sighed. "Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." She looked into his eyes seriously, to try to make him tell her.

"Fine, fine! I was afraid I would do something wrong and they would throw me out."

"Liar. You said they loved you."

"No, really."

"Liar."

"May..."

"Liar."

Drew sighed. "I didn't love them, May! I didn't feel good talking to them. I was still cold. And at that point there was nobody. When I started on my journey, I became a little more brave, and talked to people a little more, mostly only when spoken too, but I only talked a lot to people I was particularly fond of. Okay?"

She didn't make the connection in her head that he talked to her before she ever talked to him, until they were friends. "So...you talk the most to the people you love the most?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh. I get it now." May said, and turned back around, and leaned against him. "There's still one thing I want to know though."

"And that is...?"

"Who you love the most."

Drew froze. "So...you wanna know who it is?"

"Yeah. Is it family? A girl? A friend? What?"

"I'll tell you that later." He decided.

"Please tell me at least which one it is!"

"What?"

"Is this person family, friend, or a girl you love romantically?"

Drew sighed. "Well...think about it." He told her. "I don't have a family. And do I have friends?"

"Yes." May answered. "Me."

Drew thought about this for a moment. "Other then you."

"Um..."

"No one. So...?"

"So you must love a girl the most." May concluded.

"Exactly."

"Who is she? Please tell me!"

"That's enough about me." Drew said. "Who do you like?"

"Who says I should tell you if you wont tell me who your in love with!" She was angered by his determination.

"Are you _in love _with him?" he smirked.

"That's nothing that concerns you!" She said, knowing Drew couldn't see the lie in her eyes.

He laughed. "I was just teasin' you. Well, since you know I'm in love you need to tell me something about this boy. It's only fair. Like...do I know him?"

She blushed. "You...you might."

"Do I or do I not?"

"Okay you know him! That's_ all _I'm telling you!"

Drew thought about whom he knew that she could have feelings for. He wondered if she had lied to him about her feelings for Ash. It was likely, he decided, but he did not come to any conclusions. "I can't really think of any guesses." He told her.

"May?" Someone called from above the hole.

"Ash!" May called with deep excitement.

"How did you get into there? Here, Get your bulbasaur, and mine's vine whip will attach to your'ses vine whip and pull you up." Drew noticed Ash ignored him.

"Alrighty." May called out her bulbasaur and it and Ash's pulled May, then Drew, out of the hole.


	6. part 6

**Part 6:**

May and Drew followed Ash to his house, then ate breakfast there.

"So ash, why are you here?" May asked, as she sipped her milk.

"well...i always come home before i set on to a new place." He replied, sounding unsure.

"What made you come to that forest? More detailed, what made you come to that section of the forest?" Drew asked, refuring to the hole that had been cleard off by someone.

"um...well...see...I always walk there." He answerd quickly. "e-every day!"

"yeah." Drew said sarcastically.

"Well, we are lucky he came when he did!" May smiled, and took a bite of her toast.

"Why dont you guys stay the night?" Ash suggested. "I have a guestroom."

"I dont think-" Drew began until he was cut off by May.

"That would be great!" She said, excitingly.

Drew groaned. "Just one night."

Darkness eventually fell over the sky, and Drew and May were lead to the guestroom. It was rather small, and had two twin beds. One bureau, and one mirror.

"This is...plain." Drew noticed.

"Relax." May said. "At least Ash is letting us stay here. Be greateful." She smiled sweetly.

Drew tried not to let his face show warmth by looking away. "Fine."

"Hey." Ash said, walking into the room.

"could've knocked..." Drew said under his breath.

"Wanna go for a walk, May?" Ash asked her.

"Sure!" She exclaimed, walking beside Ash.

"I hope you don't mind." He said to Drew.

"no, no. Go ahead." Drew maintained a calm voice over his anger and jelousy.

"Thanks. We won't be long." Ash said, escorting May out of the guestroom.

"Damnit." Drew whisperd after they left. "May likes him, i know it." He lay back on one of the beda, sadness surrounding him.

"May..." Ash began when they were far from the house.

"yes?"

"Theres a reason i brought you here." His voice was deep and quiet.

May just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I...Love you too much. I came back here to see you." He began. "I...can't do it. I can't be away from you for...for...who knows how long."

May took a deep breath, and kept listening.

"Please...if Drew makes you happy then stay with him. I just...wanted to tell you this."

"Thank you." May chocked, and gave Ash a gentle hug. "I'll...I'll think about it."

"please do." he said, and pulled her against him.

May walked into the guest room after She and Ash had returned.

Drew sat up. "That was a quick walk."

"um...yeah."

"What happened?"

"huh?" May was surprised that Drew could tell something was wrong. "Um...nothing."

"May, I know something happened. You're not yourself."

May sighed and sat next to him. "Ash..." then she stopped. "No...nothing."

His face remained cold at the thought of her leaving him for Ash.

"I guess you don't need to tell me." he told her. "But...If it was about traveling with him or me, just think about which will make you happier."

She looked at him for a moment. "how did you...know?"

"Its the only thing that he would talk about to you in private, really."

May nodded. "You're right. I need to think about this. I mean...i want to stay with you but..."

"But what?" He dug for more information.

"I...don't think i should tell you." She looked down.

"You can tell me." He said, ready to listen.

"He said...he...loves me...and he wants me to be happy...but he can't bear to be away from me for this long._ Don't tell him i told you!" _

"Oh...well...decide wisely. Do whatever you really want to do. Not what would make someone else happy."

May lay restless, that night, thinking about what she should do. She didn't want to hurt Ash, but she wanted to stay with Drew. Tears dripped form her eyes, and she dug her face into the pillow, trying to stay silent so that she would not wake Drew. Both boys had told her just to be happy, but the decision wasn't as easy as she had initially thought. Drew would definitely make her happiest, but thinking about how badly Ash needed her presence made her cringe.

"May...are you okay?" Drew rose form his bed and fumbled around in the darkness for his shirt.

She lifted her head, "Yes."

"Are you crying?" He asked, listening to her

"n-no!" May sniffed, and began to turn away from Drew.

Drew caught her by the shoulders, and held her firmly, stopping her from turning any more. "What's wrong?"

"Drew!" Tears began to pour from her eyes, and she dug her face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, fighting tears himself.

"what?" He croaked.

She just cried more, then tried to calm herself. "Ash wants me to travel with him...he says that if i don't he'll...he'll be really hurt. But i want to stay with...you." she burst into tears again.

Drew smiled warmly and said, "You don't have to travel with him, he'll be okay."

"I d-don't know w-what to do!" she sobbed, "I d-don't want to h-hurt him...b-but i r-really want to s-stay with you!"

He smiled more deeply, and squeezed May briefly. "May...you really want to be with me?"

"y-yes!"

Before he had time to think it through, he said, "I want to be with you, too...always."

She cried louder, "And you tell me now!?"

"What?"

May wiggled out of his grip, and faced him head-on. Her hands were on his chest, where his shirt was wet from her tears. "Why didn't you tell me...long ago? I've been waiting..." She leaned closer to him, as her hands slipped down to his legs. Her eyes closed, she slowly pressed her lips to Drew's. His eyes widened, then eased closed. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have you really," He asked breathlessly, "Been waiting?"

She lay back down, "Yes, Drew. You're so...ignorant."

This caught Drew off-guard. "Ignorant?"

"Yes. I mean, how could you _not realize _it by now? I'm _even _trying to be obvious!"

Drew laughed at this. "Oh really?"

"Just forget it...you like me now...thats what matters..." She slowly closed her eyes.

He smiled more deeply. "yeah." When May didn't respond he assumed she was asleep, and went back to his bed. Joy held him from sleep, as he replayed the scene in his head.

"Good morning, Drew!" May chimed, jolting him awake.

"He sat up and said, "Some night last night."

"Huh?" May looked at him, questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" He asked her, shocked.

"Remember what?"

"C'mon, you weren't drunk!" Drew was surprised to hear this from his voice, for it wasn't in his personality at all.

"Yeah...well did it happen late at night? Because I don't remember anything that happens late at night."

"Um...never mind, May." Drew said.

"Tell me!"

"It was noting!"

"liar!"

"oh, no. I hate it when you do this."

"liar!"

"May, please!"

"liar"

"I'm just going to ignore you." He turned away from her, and didn't say anything.

May was annoyed by this, and said, "Fine, i won't do that but i really want to know!"

Drew turned back to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look May, if it was something important i would tell you." He said, avoiding looking in her eyes to avoid showing his lie.

"O-okay." May gave in.

Drew kept his hands on her for a little longer then necessary, then withdrew them. "Good."

"Wait a sec..." May starred into space for a few moments, then said. "I still have a decision to make."

Drew knew exactly what she was talking about, but also knew he wasn't supposed to know. "what decision?" He decided to ask.

"Oh my god, Drew, do you need to get into _everything _in my life?" She cried.

"What? I asked a mere question!" He yelled back.

"Well it doesn't matter to you! This is an important decision, and i don't want you're help with it!"

Before he could stop himself, he screamed, "Does Ash really matter to you_ that much? _I've waited two years for you to travel with me and you're going to throw it away for some immature trainer?"

May said in a quiet, high voice: "How do you know...?"

"You told me, May."

Everything about the night before poured into May's mind. Her confession, the kiss, everything. "Oh my god." She squeaked.

"May?"

She began breathing hard. "Oh...oh my god."

Drew became wildly concerned. "What?"

"I remembered everything." She said, noticing after the words left her mouth that it was very blunt sounding.

Drew closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

May began crying. She just stood there and all of a sudden tears began pouring out of her eyes and streaming down her cheeks to her neck. Drew walked to her and wrapped his arms around her lower back. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

"I was so stupid." She said. "So stupid."

"How were you stupid?"

"I just...was. If i was more awake i could have handled that much better. Never mind a better first kiss..."

He just shrugged from lack of finding words.

"Well...well...I don't know." She said, sniffling. "But i guess..i guess i decided to travel with you. You're...you're more important...to me. Damn, that sounds pathetic."

Drew smiled warmly. This time he hoped May would see it. "You're not pathetic. And Ash will be fine."

"I-I don't really like him. He's...He's just some boy."

"What am I?" He was more curious then he wanted to be.

"You're...that awesome guy. The awesome guy that gave me roses everyday he saw me just because he felt like it. Get it?"

"Yeah..." He wasn't sure if he understood, but what he got from it was that she liked him a lot.

"So...am i the girl you love? The girl you were talking about."

"Well..."

"Drew!" May lifted her head and tried to seem angry, but ended up laughing.

He smiled at this. "Yes, May."

"And i guess you know you're the boy i like." She told him.

"I figured that." He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if he should or not.

She laughed once, then became serious again.

He softly kissed her forehead, May laughing and smiling.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7:**

"Now theres still one thing left." May told Drew. They were sitting next to each other on the bed.

"What?"

"Telling Ash I don't want to travel with him."

"Right."

"How do I do that? I mean, he likes me, _a lot_. I can't just be like 'no way!' I have to take it seriously and tell him delicately ."

Drew grinned. "I could tell him for you."

"No way! I can't imagine what you would say! No!"

He still became amused by her anger, and laughed. "I know, I know, I was just joking."

"But _I'm _being serious. How do I tell him?"

"Well, he did say he wanted you to be happiest, correct?" Drew was piecing together an idea.

"Yes." May answered.

"Then tell him the truth. Tell him that you would be happier with me. Something that wouldn't hurt him yet get the point across clearly."

"Yeah, he did tell me he wanted me to be happiest..." She thought aloud.

"Then tell 'im I'd make you the happiest." He grinned at the thought of this as an actuality.

"Yeah. I'll tell him that." She decided. She paused for a minute, then took a deep breath. "Well...the quicker I do that the quicker we can leave. So...off I go." She got up and opened the door.

"May?"

"Yes?"

"C'mere for a sec."

She walked to Drew who was now standing. "What is it?"

"Theres nothing he can say...to...change your mind, right?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Drew's neck. "Nope."

"May?" Someone said from the doorway. May imminently let go of Drew and spun around.

"Ash? Hi..."

"Are you and Drew...an item?"

She walked up to him and said "come one."

"No, May." Ash and May were sitting on his living room couch, and May had just finished explaining to him what was going on.

"I was going to tell you today. Drew is really just the one I want to be with. I'm sorry, Ash." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He batted it away and violently. "Whatever. I guess if you'll really be happy with him."

"I will."

"You should get going."

"Yeah." May went back upstairs to begin packing her supplies.

"So...how did It go?" Drew asked her.

"Okay. We have to leave now, though."

"Thats fine with me."

When May and Drew were done packing, they walked down the stairs, May following Drew. Drew walked out the door, but Ash stopped May. He hugged her tightly, then let go of her. "Goodbye. Sorry I was mean before, I guess I was just pretty sad."

"Its okay, I understand." She smiled sweetly. "Goodbye."

"Bye"

Once she got outside, Ash closed the door behind her. He clutched his head with his hands. "oh my god. What did I do wrong?"

"What took you so long?" Drew asked her once she finally made it outside.

"Ash just wanted to say goodbye to me." May explained.

"I'm glad that we don't have to worry about him anymore. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think traveling with you is going to be more fun now than it was before."

"Maybe" May giggled. She thought about everything that had happened before they finally confessed their feelings for each other. "I can't wait until the next contest."

"Why? Looking forward to my win?" He smirked at her, causing her to blush and laugh.

"You're just scared!"

"sure." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

theres a 99 chance that this is the end. that 1 chance is that I will suddenly get a super idea and not want to make it a oneshot so I add it on the end of here. But tell me how you liked the ending!


End file.
